I remember you REWRITE
by 123petmaster
Summary: what if Sherlock had a daughter that he loved. what if she was stolen from him. what if nine years later she shows up. What if she has a deducting gift as well, such as being able to tell everything about everyone by looking at there eyes.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: A new case**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Sherlock Holmes. Or the TV show or anything OK, I just own Sophie & the plot. (will include flashbacks in later chapters)**

**This is a rewrite**

**Ill probably keep it at short chapters for now.**

* * *

My name is Sophie just Sophie, I don't have a last name well I don't know it anyway. So there is some stuff you should know about me as a little girl I was taken away by a strange man. He told me that my dad wasn't safe to be around and I would be safer with him. Since I was only five, I believed him, biggest mistake of my life.

I can't remember much about my previous life, except that my dad was really tall and had once told me that my mum had died when I was born. I think I used to remember more but I'm 14 now so I only remember what I told you, sometimes I wonder if im like him, my Father.

It's actually a bit unlike me to forget things, i mean I go to high school and I always get good grades for everything except for social studies, I suck at that because I'm not very good at making friends, most people just call me a machine or robot...I let no tears fall though as nothing will come of them, instead I often think about my Father when I feel like crying, I try to picture him, what he would be like, what he looks like, stuff like that.

So here I am hiding away in an abandoned restaurant in the middle of London, why you ask, I couldn't take it any more I had to get away from…him, the man who stole me, the man who lied to me, and the man who has been cruel to me my whole life. The only thing he ever did for me is feed me enough to stay alive. The only reason I go to school is because I kept nagging him about it for months.

I just hope someone finds me…

Like really soon because im starting to get bored.

* * *

"JOHN"! I yell from across the room.

"Yes Sherlock" answered john looking up from his laptop.

"I'm bored"

"What…?"

I get up from the couch and walk up behind John's laptop.

I lean over so my mouth is inches from his face.

"IM BORED" I yell in his face! He doesn't even flinch.

"Can't you go one week without a new case?" John asks in a blank tone, his eyes glued to the computer screen, like a cat would watch its prey...I think John looks more like a hedgehog though.

"No" I answer, how unlike John to forget that I need a case within forty eight hours of solving the last one or I explode and shoot the walls, thought he would of got the message.

I suddenly hear my phone ring from on top of the table John's laptop is on.

"John can you pass me my phone?" I ask.

"IT'S RIGHT NEXT TO YOU", yells John from behind his laptop, throwing his arms up for the dramatics.

"Yes, but I can't be bothered to answer it." I said.

With a sigh john gets up and picks up my phone to read the text that had been sent, since I hadn't picked up the call in time, well john hadn't picked up the call in time.

"Sherlock" john says as he starers at the text.

"Yes" I answer.

"It's a new case" said john with a hint of relief in his voice.

"Pass it here" I say, reaching out my hand.

John passes me the phone rather quickly. I raise an eyebrow and turn my head to look at the text.

**I've got a new case**

**-GL**

**Go on**

**-SH**

**Well it's not really a case but…**

**A girl that went missing about 9 years ago has showed up at an abandoned restaurant and won't tell us where she came from.**

**-GL**

**Boring! someone shows up every day, what's so different about this one that makes you think I would be interested?**

**-SH**

**Her name is Sophie**

**-GL**

I stared at the screen in disbelief as a spark of hope ignites in my heart, for once I let my heart have the upper hand of my brain, flashbacks of the fun times had with my 5 year old daughter came racing through my mind, then I remember the day my daughter was stolen from me.

A small Bing from my phone awakes me from my thoughts.

**SHERLOCK?!**

**-GL**

**I'll be right there**

**-SH**

I look up from my phone .

"JOHN grab your sorry excuse of a coat, we got a case."


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but Sophie and the plot.**

**Chapter 2: The who the what the when the why.**

* * *

**Sophie's P.O.V**

I was pulled from my sleep from the strange sensation of someone shaking my shoulder, I opened my sleep filled eyes only to have them, come in contact with a pair of soft brown eyes, though they were soft I deduced that they were eyes that were used to solving things, puzzle's or more likely crimes.

I suddenly came to my senses and jumped back from the figure and tried to hide my face from the person, as I feared it was somebody who worked for…him, but as I turned my head I realised it wasn't anyone of importance to him, It was a tall man with silver hair like the moon; I stared at him for a while trying to deduct something about him but it was too dark to see his eyes properly; I waited for him to say something. Anything

After a few more moments he decided to break the silence. "Hi I'm Greg Lestrade, what's your name?"

I thought for a moment remembering when…he, had told me never to reveal my true identity.

**(Flashback**)

**3 years ago**

_"Can I please go to school?" I asked. _

_"NO!" _

_I raised my eyebrow at him, "why not?" I asked. _

_"Someone will recognise your last name, and we can't have that can we" He answered. _

_"I DON'T EVEN NO MY LAST NAME and I can make up a new name and whole new identity" I Yelled. _

_I winced as he slapped me across the face._

_"I'll think about it, but you have to be good and stay here" he said as he walked out of the door, locking it behind him._

_15 mins later_

_"We'll have you made your mind up yet"? I asked eagerly as he re-entered my sorry excuse of a bedroom. _

_"Yes, I have in fact 'made up my mind', I shall enrol you in a primary school and you will go by the name 'Sophia harp'. He answered._

_I jumped up and down in excitement. "But let me warn you my pretty little flower, if you ever reveal who I or your name really is you will regret it" he hissed in his cold heartless voice. I nodded my head. _

_"Now leave me alone to…ah work" he said calmly as he walked away._

**(END of flashback)**

**Lestrade's P.O.V**

I noticed the girl was probably thinking about something and seemed to be completely zoned out, so I shook her shoulder gently, big mistake.

I rubbed my chin from the sudden impact. "Sorry" she said softly looking at me with a slightly similar face to when Sherlock was trying to deduce something.

"Well?" I asked

"My name is Sophie… just Sophie" She answered blankly.

"What are you doing here?" I ask softly, trying not to frighten her as I didn't want to end up trying to explain why my nose had been broken by a 14 year old girl.

She hesitated "I um… ran away." She hesitated.

"Ok but wh-" I didn't get to finish.

"I was kidnapped when I was 5 and I escaped yesterday." said Sophie like that was completely obvious.

"Oh but you knew that didn't you, after all you are a detective inspector." She said with a smile.

I opened and closed my mouth trying to figure out how she knew what I was.

"How did you know that, I'm undercover, I'm not even in my uniform?" I ask curiously.

This kid was way too much like Sherlock for my liking.

"I looked into your eyes, the eyes of a person can tell you anything, you're eyes said that you liked solving puzzle's ". She answered softly.

I suddenly remember a young girl who always insisted on looking at people's eyes when she first met them…

"How old are you?" I ask curiously.

"I'm 14" she answered.

As soon as I heard those digits escape her lips I was almost certain on who she was. "My team will be here soon, where just going to ask you a few more questions" I say, fiddling for my phone.

"I suppose your team is many people, but you only listen to one." She says curiously.

Ok now I'm creeped out.

I start to text away at my phone.

**Sherlock's P.O.V**

I was excited, anyone with a brain could tell.

There were two reasons I was excited. One was because I really needed to get out of this flat and deduct something and secondly there was a sliver of hope that the girl that had showed up was my daughter.

The chance wasn't much; I was more likely for John to have a girlfriend for more than eight month's then it being her.

I quickly pulled on my coat and fastened my scarf around my neck. I looked at john who was staring at me with his eyebrows raised.

"What?" I ask slightly annoyed.

"Your coat" said john nodding towards my coat. I looked down, it was inside out.

_I'm too excited, not focusing_ I thought as I fixed my coat.

"What's gotten into you? You're acting…strange well stranger" Stated john.

I thought for a moment "I think I know her, the girl who has been found" I answered.

"Oh" said john, slightly curious now, I raise an eyebrow.

"Do you want me to come?" John asks.

"I would be lost without my blogger." I smiled as john smirked.

"Let's go."

* * *

When we arrived I noticed that the restaurant had been abandoned for probably 8 or more years, considering the paint was peeling off at every inch of the building and the leftover furniture was rotting with fungus.

I almost skip over to where lestrade is standing, arms folded with a frustrated look on his face.

"It's not going well from the sound of it" I state.

Suddenly a very annoyed Anderson came storming out of what was left of a kitchen.

"Let me guess, oh wait I don't have to, you're not good with kids." I say sarcastically.

"I'd like to see you try dealing with someone who is a miniature you" said Anderson calmly.

I raised an eyebrow yet again

"A miniature what?" John asks slightly confused.

"I'll find out more then you" I say calmly, ignoring John completely.

"Sherlock there is no way you be able to get anything else out of her ok" says Lestrade.

"You don't think I can do it"? I asked, smirking.

"Well you have been a little…off today plus you're not the best with kids" said john.

I lowered my head. _If only they knew_ I thought.

"5 minutes ok" I hear lestrade say calmly.

I raise my head, smiling. I walked over to the door.

As I was about to open the door I stopped and turned. "This is how the pros do it". I say, earning a face palm from John.

As I stepped into the room the girl lifted her head with the same face that john must refer to as 'the face.' She had my dark curly hair, only hers fell at the waist. Then I noticed she had my high cheekbones as well, dam, she even had my eyebrows.

She was wearing a black long sleeved shirt with a navy blue blouse and black skinny tight jeans.

She shifted slightly, the sleeve of her shirt lifted up revealing bruises.

Apart from that I couldn't deduct anything from her so I better start asking questions.

"Hello Sophie my name is Sherlock Holmes".

**Sophie's P.O.V**

I could hear voices outside. I couldn't make out what they were saying. Two of the voices where strange, one of them was unfamiliar but the other one… well I knew I had heard it before I just didn't know when or who.

Suddenly the voices stoped and I could see the silhouette of someone tall coming closer, through the stain glass window in the door. I watched as the door opened with a creek to reveal a tall man with curly black hair. I took note of his high cheek bones and strait posture, as I studied him a bit more I realised he looked a lot like me.

I looked into his eyes; I couldn't tell if they were Green, blue or grey. But they were full of excitement but no fear was visible even though he had clearly seen things that most couldn't imagine, they solved puzzles, they cared, but not for most, but what I noticed the most was the thing that was barely noticeable, something that I don't even think he knew was clear to some, they were sad.

"Hello Sophie my name is Sherlock Holmes." Sherlock said slowly.

That name sounded familiar, so I decided to go to my mind kingdom, it as in the form of the thing I loved the most, Middle earth, you could find all the dwarves in my head as well as Elves with blond flowing locks. Even Hobbits could be found.

"Search your memory's" Advised Kili the dwarf.

**_(Flashback)_**_**9 years ago (Sophie is 5**_)

_"Sophie stay here why I go and talk to the man over there for a moment. Can you do that?" I nodded my head and watched as my dad walked over to a man with an orange blanket hunched over his shoulders. _

_"Hi my name is Sherlock Holmes, and I'm going to ask you a few questions." I heard my dad say calmly._

_I suddenly noticed a man with short black hair beckoning me for me to come over. I thought for a moment about what my day had said, I shook his words off and walked over to the man. He bent over so he was at eye level with me. _

_"Hello" I said._

_"You know you shouldn't listen to him, it's not safe" Said the strange man with a smile across his face. _

_"Why?" I asked _

_"He is dangerous, I can take you somewhere safe" he said. _

_"NO" I answered._

_ The man's smile disappeared as he stood up strait. I was about to turn around but I felt an arm rap around my waist and pick me up. I tried to scream but he covered my mouth. Just before he shoved me in the car I heard my dad shout out "SOPHIE!"_

**_(END of flashback)_**

I looked up at the man in front of me, and then it hit me.

This man was my father. It all made sense, we looked the same, we talked the same and judging from all the shouting from earlier it was obvious that he wasn't a very social person ever.

I felt a tear roll down my cheek.

"I know your upset but I need to know a few things, like who kidnaped you?" I heard him ask.

I suddenly got really scared at the mention of…him. "No, please, No don't make me, he will …take me back…I don't want to go back." I managed to say through all my sobbing.

"I won't let that that happens" said Sherlock.

"Why not" I asked?

"Because you are my daughter" I heard him whisper into my ear. I couldn't help it; I threw myself into his chest.

"I know" I managed to say before burying my face into his tear stained scarf. I felt him return my embrace and start to stroke my hair as we cried.

I wanted to stay with him forever, I didn't want to leave him encase it was all a dream and I would wake up to be back…with the man who stole me.

I heard the door open "Your five minutes are…"I heard someone start. I heard a camera go off and the door close again.

**Johns P.O.V**

I opened the door to tell Sherlock that his five minutes was up. But when I stepped inside, what I saw I did not expect. On the ground was Sherlock and the girl huddled together, crying. I smiled at the sight and took out my phone. I took a picture and walked out.

"What" asked Anderson, Noticing me smiling at my phone?

"He is in her hugging her like she was his long lost daughter." I smirked.

"Well…" I heard lestrade start. "

What…oh you got to be kidding me" I say slowly.

"That is Sherlock's Daughter" answered Lestrade.

I felt my mouth drop. "Sherlock, a father?" I asked

"Yes and a very protective one at that" Answered Lestrade.

"There is no way that freaks a father, let alone a good one" stated Anderson

"He is, and considering Sherlock's the biological father, I see no reason he can't have her back.

I gulped. A teenage girl in 221B

_Oh dear_ I thought.

* * *

Leave a review!


End file.
